


Her Lady's Hands

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Series: Her Lady's Hands [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fantasy elements, Fluff, Knight Say'ri, Knight-Lady Dynamics, Princess Tiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Say'ri, thinking of her lady this way is something like blasphemy-- and yet, she cannot escape her own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teatime is Much Nicer With Someone You Like (Even if it's at Two AM)

It was Say’ri’s first day on the job was a knight and it was going okay! Thus far, she had stood outside the doors to Princess Tiki’s chambers for several hours, eaten a sandwich, and then continued standing there. She supposed she should feel tired, but she didn’t, not really. It was only around two in the morning, at least according to the clock across the hall. She felt great! Being the eldest princess’s personal guard was a great job!  
  
Say’ri had been watching the second hand of the clock tick round and round for a long, long time.  
  
And Princess Tiki was very kind, she had found, at least Say’ri thought so. She spent a lot of time in her chambers, and Say’ri had been assured that this was a normal happenstance and she should just stand outside the doors and listen for anything that sounded like it could possibly be a sign of something wrong. A knight could never be too careful, especially not in such an important job. Say’ri was honored to have gotten the position, and she didn’t want to fail in it on her first day.  
  
A sharp noise came from inside the princess’s chambers, and Say’ri immediately leapt into action. She burst through the doors with her sword drawn, shouting, “My lady!” She startled the princess badly enough that she dropped the handkerchief she’d been holding, and enough that she stared at Say’ri like she’d grown a second head.  
  
“Dame Say’ri?” Princess Tiki questioned, blinking in surprise. “Whatever is the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
“I heard a sound,” Say’ri tried to explain, her heart racing and her knees screaming from suddenly moving after so long. “I-is nothing wrong, or…”  
 “I just sneezed,” Princess Tiki replied, puzzled. “You look pale.”  
  
“I have always been fair-skinned, my lady.”  
  
“Sheathe your sword,” she ordered, though her voice was quiet and her eyes were gentle. “There are no dangers here.”  
  
Say’ri slid her sword back into its holder. “Forgive me, my lady. ’Tis my duty as a knight to—“  
  
“Protect me,” Tiki finished. “Yes, yes, I know. But really, you ought not to go jumping in with your sword drawn evey time I sneeze. You cannot wage war against the common cold.”  
  
Say’ri thought about that for a minute. “With all due respect, my lady, I am sure I could try.”  
  
Tiki sighed, massaging her temples. “Well, suffice to say, I am fine. Crisis averted, the princess’s dainty little nose is safe from all particles of dust.”  
  
She set her hands on the dressing table, looking at the fine grain of the polished wood. She seemed tired, somehow. Maybe it was that she was up so long before the sun was. But at the same time, it didn’t seem to be the kind of tired sleep could fix.  
  
“My lady, if you permit me to ask,” Say’ri paused, wetting her lips in the hopes she’d phrase this so Princess Tiki wouldn’t be offended. “Why are you up so late?”  
  
She simply shrugged listlessly, letting her poise drop and her shoulders curl forward as she set her half-curled hands on the dressing table. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“If my lady wishes, I may fetch some tea, or a healer,” Say’ri suggested. “Perhaps it may help you sleep?”  
  
“Don’t trouble yourself,” Tiki replied, sitting down on the edge of her bed. The bed was as comfortable as a dream, the pillows themselves like clouds were woven into the cloth. The blankets were warm, but never uncomfortably so— it had been assured. They’d been pulled back from when Tiki had gotten up, and appeared mussed even before then.  
  
The sentence was one Say’ri hadn’t expected to hear, and she blinked as if she hadn’t heard right. “My lady?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, really,” Princess Tiki insisted. “Sleep always comes eventually. Trust me, you’ll have to pry me out of bed with a crowbar by the morn.” The mental image of it made Say’ri a bit amused, and also feel a little like that was akin to blasphemy.  
  
“My lady, if you will permit me to speak frankly,” Say’ri said next, in a moment of boldness. “It simply does not feel right to leave you to pace your chambers in solace instead of getting the rest you need. ‘Twould be breaking the code I swear by as a knight— as your knight.”  
  
Princess Tiki regarded Say’ri, rising slowly from her place on the bed. She was easily a head shorter than Say’ri, even with the inch or so her boots added over Tiki’s bare feet on the soft carpet. Say’ri fought the urge to kneel right there, so as to not be looking down at the woman she’d sworn to serve. The look in her eyes was thoughtful, pensive— yet there was a forlorn look as well, reflected in the emeraldine shimmer of her irises.  
  
“If you wish, I would not mind some tea,” she finally said, releasing her gaze. “On one condition.”  
  
“Anything, my lady,” Say’ri said eagerly.  
  
And Princess Tiki actually smiled a bit at that. Her smile was soft, yet coy, like she had something up her sleeve.  
  
“Share it with me,” she finally offered. “And be sure to get a kind you like.”  
  
It was an odd order, but Say’ri bowed in respect nonetheless. “As you wish, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to play the game where I wonder how many other ships this will work for, but then I realize. It's an AU. It'll work for ANY OF THEM.


	2. Sometimes it's Good to Surrender Your Army In-Game (But it IS Just a Game, After All)

Say’ri had recently completed her first week of being Princess Tiki’s personal guard, and at this point she wasn’t sure which parts of her knight teachings were valid anymore, besides the obvious ones like “don’t let your liege die” and “always keep your armor polished.”  
  
Princess Tiki was friendly— oddly friendly, for Say’ri. She had grown up on stories of serving one’s liege at a distance, being their invisible, thankless shield for the good of the realm. It was naturally a surprise when Princess Tiki had Say’ri take walks with her around the castle gardens, and attend play tea parties with her younger sisters. Almost like a friend or something. And it wasn’t that Say’ri minded that, it was just… not her job. Tiki was a princess, and Say’ri her guard. It just wasn’t right.  
  
But it wasn’t like Say’ri could protest that. She liked being around Princess Tiki, and talking with her about topics that usually Say’ri couldn’t remember when she reflected back on them at night, but she always felt a warm feeling settle in the base of her chest, radiating through her whole body and making her want to grin foolishly and bounce up and down like a little girl. In her thoughts, to Say’ri’s internal horror, she was always Tiki, simply Tiki. Say’ri kept reminding herself the girl in her thoughts was Princess Tiki, with men seeking her hand in marriage far and wide. She was merely a knight— betrothed to her country, her duty. There wasn’t to be the love of a woman in Say’ri’s future. Say’ri had since accepted this.  
  
Honestly, she considered herself lucky to even be considered for such a position. Even though her current position wasn’t exactly one she’d pictured, she should think it an honor to be there. Which was exactly why she was joining the game session in the castle gardens with Tiki’s sisters— Tiki had asked her to, and that was her duty as a knight.  
  
“Your turn, Tiki!” Nowi said excitedly, pointing to the gameboard. “I think Say’ri’s close to beating your score!”  
  
“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Tiki replied, starting to move her green pieces strategically to form a line of defense around her commanding piece. It really wouldn’t be any contest, with Tiki’s competitors being her two younger sisters, who were all of twelve and six, and Say’ri, who had mercilessly attacked Nowi’s pink and Nah’s red pieces in the name of protecting Tiki’s pieces. Nah had gotten bored and took a nap on Tiki when it became clear she’d lose, which nobody could blame her for. Say’ri still didn’t fully understand what it was they were playing, something along the lines of four-way chess with little wax balls? But attacking Nowi and Nah’s pieces seemed to be the best course of action, so that was what she did.  
  
That was when it came to her attention she’d have to face off against Tiki now. Say’ri took a minute to change her strategy— it was against the rules to attack your own pieces, and most players wouldn’t want to do that anyway. And also probably against the rules to deliberately put your own pieces in harm’s way, so clearly she had to allow Tiki to win without breaking the rules of the game. This, it seemed, would be a difficult choice to make.  
  
So when Nowi’s commander piece was taken out by one of Tiki’s magician pieces (marked with an ‘M’ carved into the little wax ball), Say’ri decided she couldn’t play the game without beating Tiki in it.  
  
“My lady,” she said, standing up and then getting back down into a kneel. “I fear I cannot continue to play this game anymore, if it will result in the loss of your commander piece. Please accept my humblest surrender.”  
  
Tiki blinked, then chuckled. “Alright, then. It looks like we’ll have to join forces and annihilate our opposition. Sorry, little sis, but it looks like you’ve lost this game.”  
  
“That’s not fair, I don’t have a knight!” Nowi protested. She puffed out her cheeks childishly, then looked to Nah, who was rubbing her eyes and leaning heavily on Tiki. “Nah, team up with me!”  
  
“I don’t want to do that, I want to take a nap,” Nah muttered matter-of-factly. “You’re too loud.”  
  
Nowi let out a grumble. “I thought we were partners! Why would you betray me like this, Nah?”  
  
“Et tu, Nah?” Tiki mumbled under her breath, making Say’ri nearly snort in laughter. She composed herself at the last second, covering her mouth with her hand, but Tiki noticed, and that made Say’ri’s ears heat up. Nowi seemed to notice this, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Tiki, make her stop talk-ing,” Nah whined, looking up at Tiki.  
  
Tiki pushed herself to her feet, scooping up Nah in her arms. “I think that’s the end of game time for today, Nowi,” she decided. “Say’ri will take you to your lesson while I take Nah to her nap. Right, Say’ri?”  
  
“Of course, my lady,” Say’ri agreed earnestly. She’d just have to hurry back in time to make sure Princess Tiki wasn’t in danger.  
  
As Say’ri found, Princess Nowi was not much like her older sister.  
  
The contrasts were many. Where Tiki was reserved and quiet, Nowi burst with energy and was unafraid to show it. Where Tiki’s movements were subtle, Nowi’s were deliberate and energetic. Though it was undoubtable the two were sisters, there were quite a few differences. Say’ri didn’t deny Nowi had her own charms, but talking with her was vastly different from those casual conversations with Princess Tiki.  
  
“I like you better than Tiki’s old knight,” Nowi remarked as Say’ri walked her to the castle library. “He never played our games with us. Only stood there and stared ahead like a statue or something. I don’t think Tiki liked him very much either.”  
  
“I had not realized I was exceptional for that, lady Nowi,” Say’ri replied politely.  
  
“Oh, you are! And Tiki likes you, too.” Nowi’s tone was like she was stating the obvious— as if Say’ri would have noticed something like that!

  
 “Does she?” Say’ri managed, feeling her face heat up.  
  
Nowi, for how she acted a good four years younger than she actually was, prided herself on being able to read people. She smirked at seeing Say’ri get so hot under the collar, latching onto that like a barnacle to the hull of a ship.  
  
“Oh, of _course_ she does!” Nowi practically gushed, placing her hands on her hips. “Did you see the way she was _smiling_ at you during the game? And she let you join forces with her! She _never_ does that.”  
  
“I-I had not realized,” Say’ri mumbled, starting to grow a bit flustered.  
  
“But you like her too, don’t you?” Nowi continued. “You laughed at her joke! And you look at her all the time. It’s like you’re in love with her, or something!”  
  
“Lady Nowi, I—“  
  
Nowi gasped loudly, coming to a halt in the hallway. “And _THAT’S_ why you don’t call her Tiki like you do with me and Nah! She’s always ‘my lady’ with you, not ‘lady Tiki,’ and that means you’re practically already married!”  
  
Say’ri wasn’t following the logic, but the accusation made her face heat up right to her hairline. She reached up and idly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, sweat forming on her brow. “It is the proper thing to do,” she stammered. “I-it is… it is polite.”  
  
The young princess turned around in the hallway, facing Say’ri with her hands planted on her hips. She raised an eyebrow, smirking proudly at having hit the nail on the head. “I’m right, aren’t I? There’s no use protesting, I already know I am.”  
  
Say’ri didn’t reply, staring intently at the hallway carpet.  
  
Nowi cackled gleefully, clapping her hands together. “Oh, this is too perfect! It’s just like the fairy tales, only with less blatant chauvnism and evil monsters.” This child didn’t seem to want to settle on acting older or younger than her actual age.

  
 “L-lady Nowi, we really ought to be going,” Say’ri suggested, clearing her throat. “‘Twould not do to be late for your lessons, aye?”  
  
“I know, I know,” Princess Nowi giggled happily, starting to walk again with a skip in her step. “You know what, though? Sis likes you, too! Why do you think she lets you follow her everywhere? Usually she chews out her guards for not giving her enough space halfway through their first week! That’s why I bet she’ll ask you to go with her on our trip out to the country.”  
  
This was news to Say’ri. Her eyes widened a bit, and she looked back down Tiki’s younger sister, who was skipping happily down the carpeted hallway. That seemed to be the end of that, but Say’ri felt somewhat intimidated by this child— maybe the fact that she could read Say’ri easily enough to pinpoint that she may, somewhat, like Tiki as more than her lady was to blame. Either way, Say’ri now knew she had to be careful around Princess Tiki, and that she had to keep an eye on Princess Nowi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you understand, this is my absolute FAVORITE relationship dynamic. Literally I will write Knight-and-Lady dynamics until the DAY I DIE.


	3. Usually if You Think Someone's Laugh is Beautiful it's a Sign You Like Them (as More Than a Friend)

The air smelled sweet here, and Say’ri wasn’t sure if it was because of all the flowers or because she’d been able to spend more time with Princess Tiki. Princess Tiki seemed happier out in the countryside, though something about her habits worried Say’ri. She didn’t seem to associate with anyone more than she really needed to, even her sisters, and she spent a lot of time in her chambers, with Say’ri standing faithfully outside the door. And though she consistently reassured Say’ri she was healthy, Say’ri couldn’t help but worry. It was her job.  
  
And it was also her job to, in essence, do whatever it was Princess Tiki asked of her. Say’ri didn’t mind. If it made Tiki happy, she’d gladly do anything. And Tiki didn’t really ask Say’ri to do anything that she didn’t want to do, so it was a good arrangement.  
  
“It’s so nice out here,” Tiki mused as she and Say’ri stood on the walkway outside the royal family’s countryside place. “Don’t you agree, Say’ri?”  
  
“Aye, my lady,” Say’ri agreed. “It is difficult to find truly peaceful places nowadays.”  
  
“Mm,” Tiki hummed, leaning with her hands on the walkway railing. She breathed deeply, almost like a sigh, her eyes closed and her shoulders back. She seemed content, but to Say’ri, there was something almost sad about how she stared out into the acres of meadows and forests that were hers to roam.  
  
“Forgive me, my lady, but something seems to be bothering you,” Say’ri remarked, walking up to stand beside her liege. “Pray, tell me what it is. I do not like seeing you so bothered.”  
  
Tiki’s expression turned to a pensive one, and she let out a deep sigh. “By now, you know quite a bit about me, correct? Like what my favorite kind of tea is?”  
  
“Ginger with a hint of lime,” Say’ri responded in an instant. “With two cubes of sugar, served strong and piping hot.”  
  
“Or my favorite route to walk around the gardens?” Tiki continued, turning to face Say’ri.  
  
“Through the rose walk and under the willows.”  
  
“Why I keep beating Nowi and Nah at strategy games.”  
  
“You favor ranged attacks while they prefer melee.”  
  
“My favorite fairy tale.”  
  
“The one about the kind dragon that rescues heroes and maidens in trouble— the name escapes me.”  
  
“When I usually go to sleep at night.”  
  
“Between two and five in the morn, usually after pacing your room quite a bit.”  
  
Tiki furrowed her eyebrows, going back to lean on the railing. “See, that is what I’m talking about. You know all these things from me after listening and observing for a few short weeks— and I still know nothing about you save for your name and the fact you are willing to do battle with anything that threatens me.”  
  
“My lady?” Say’ri blinked, confused. “I am confused as to what you mean.”  
  
“I don’t _know_ you,” Tiki summed up. “I don’t know anything about you! It just doesn’t seem fair to me that you know everything about me, and I barely know anything about you. What kind of friend does that make me?”  
  
Say’ri felt her face heat up. Friend? Princess Tiki thought of her as a _friend?_ Say’ri didn’t know if that was an honor beyond comprehension or a horrible breach of The Rules for both of them. Maybe it was both.  
  
“My lady, I— _friend?_ ” Say’ri stammered, unable to meet Tiki’s gaze. She remembered Nowi’s words from the week previous. She’d said Tiki liked Say’ri, too, as more than a lady to her guard, and this was proof of that. Say’ri felt like she was going to explode.  
  
“Of course we’re friends, are we not?” Tiki asked, tilting her head. “At least, you’re the only guard even close at all to my age that I like spending time with. I don’t know what it is about you, but… I want to know you more. I have a feeling.”  
  
A feeling. Say’ri had a feeling, too, but she suspected by now it was more than that of a longing for friendship. But if Tiki wanted to be friends, she would be more than alright with that. As long as Tiki was happy.  
  
“I was the best skin diver of the knight trainees,” she blurted, not sure what else to say.  
  
Tiki didn’t respond to that for what was, to Say’ri, an unbearably painful amount of time. She thought she’d startled Tiki for her suddenness in saying that— or worse, that the woman she’d sworn to serve, heir to the throne of Mila and all-loving princess, found her _creepy._  
  
And then Tiki burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking and tears springing to her eyes. Her laugh was bright and clear like the ringing of church bells early in the morning, like a spring rain from the mountains. It was almost childish, like those of her sisters, but it was undoubtedly a sound of happiness and concentrated enjoyment. It sounded, to Say’ri, like the most beautiful thing her ears would ever hear.  
  
“You were— skin diving—“ Tiki gasped for breath, wiping a tear from her eye. “I can’t believe that’s true, I can’t imagine you doing that!”  
  
Say’ri’s face was as red as a strawberry, and she adjusted the collar of her shirt under her breastplate. “I do not lie, my lady. And you said you wished to know more about me, so, I… forgive me. That was crass.”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine, really,” Tiki giggled. “I think it’s a good start. Can you tell me more about that? Maybe while we walk?”  
  
“As you wish, my lady,” Say’ri obliged, cracking an embarrassed smile and offering her arm for Tiki to take. It was a remarkably familiar gesture, but Tiki was pleasantly surprised, and took the arm that was offered for the walk they’d share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like exploiting the fact that Say'ri is, in fact, canonically the best skin diver in the army. Sorry, Say'ri.


	4. For What it's Worth, Rain Often Makes Things More Romantic (Even if it Does Kind of Fuck Things Up)

Say’ri had never really been out in any type of woods before, unless that time she’d gotten lost in the mountains during squire training counted. This was far more leisurely than that, mostly because it wasn’t nearly as chaotic and she wasn’t nearly as alone. Having Tiki there to talk to made everything feel a lot less like she was getting lost in the wilderness.  
  
She helped Tiki over rocks and streams, even though Tiki didn’t need it, as they walked along the little pathway through the forest. It was like it was tailor-made to be explored by princesses, whom most wouldn’t really want to get lost.  
  
“I used to come out here all the time when I was younger,” Tiki mused as they walked together, their fingers laced together. “I had a hideout, actually— Nowi and Nah still can’t find it.”  
  
“A hideout?” Say’ri asked, looking at Tiki with furrowed eyebrows. “Did you find it yourself?”  
  
“I did, actually!” Tiki nodded. “Though I haven’t been out there in quite some time. Do you want to see it?”  
  
Say’ri nodded. “If my lady wishes it.”  
  
Tiki rolled her eyes playfully, then gripped Say’ri’s hand a bit tighter. She looked around, then started leading her off the path and through a much denser part of the woods, holding her skirt up to keep it from getting caught in the brambles.  
  
“If I may ask, my lady,” Say’ri began as the two of them pushed through the undergrowth. “Did you find it by getting lost?”  
  
“Maybe,” Tiki replied. “There wasn’t as much of a path back then. It was easier to get lost. I’d packed lunch, though, so it was alright.”  
  
“Should we have done that?” Say’ri asked, glancing up at the sky through the thick canopy of leaves. Mila was famous for its huge trees and healthy-despite-everything vegetation— plants just seemed to go crazy in the presence of the ruling family. Say’ri could swear she saw the undergrowth part for Tiki to walk through it without her skirt snagging, or maybe she was just noticing a little bit of a path now.  
  
“No, we’ll be back before dusk,” Tiki assured her. “It isn’t far, anyway. With my knight here, I have nothing to be afraid of.” With that she gave Say’ri a little smile, and Say’ri felt her cheeks turn pink.  
  
“I will protect you, my lady,” she agreed. “If anything dares threaten you, it will taste my steel!” She set her hand on the hilt of her sword and squeezed Tiki’s hand, a little smile on her face. Tiki giggled happily, swinging their joined hands a bit as they walked.  
  
Say’ri didn’t think she’d ever been happier. But there was still that lingering thought that even if she had any hope of expressing how she truly felt about Tiki, even if Tiki reciprocated, even if all they both wanted was to love one another the same way two married monarchs would, they never could. Tiki was a princess, and Say’ri was merely her knight. They could never truly be in love like that. And even if they could be, Tiki probably only thought of her as a friend. Which was an honor beyond compare to Say’ri, of course, but it didn’t help with the dull ache in her chest she felt for the princess.  
  
Say’ri sighed to herself. She was beyond hope for love.  
  
A rumble from the sky cut off her thoughts, and she glanced up worriedly. “My lady, it may rain soon,” she thought aloud. Luckily she hadn’t brought her metal armor— that’d more than likely rust in the rain and have to be cleaned off when they returned to Mila Castle, and generally not be much of a help.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Tiki said assuredly. “And even if we do get rained on, it won’t bother me. Who ever heard of a princess that was afraid of a few drops of water? Whoever she is, I certainly don’t intend for that to be me.”  
  
That made sense. “If you say so, my lady,” she agreed. “Though I suppose there is the danger of your catching cold.”  
  
“Even if I do, you still cannot exactly wage war against it,” Tiki countered. “We’ve been over this.”  
  
“If you will it, I am sure I can try,” Say’ri insisted, completely serious. “It would just take a very small sword.”  
  
Tiki rolled her eyes playfully and picked up her pace a little, stepping carefully over tree roots and scattered branches. Rain started to fall in wet droplets, and although the trees sheltered them somewhat, the drops nonetheless reached the ground bigger than they had been upon falling. Cold, too, cold enough to make Say’ri wince when a big one landed on the back of her neck.  
  
Finally, Tiki stopped at the base of a hill, and pushed aside a curtain of moss from the entrance of a little cave. “Here it is,” she confirmed, crouching to crawl inside. “It’s a bit smaller than I remember, but it should be fine.”  
  
Say’ri had to duck even more than Tiki, but sitting down, they both fit inside the cave nonetheless. It was a bit tight, Say’ri admitted, but it was a good place to wait out the storm. She told herself the tightness was why Tiki was sitting so close to her. That was all.  
  
“I painted that rock, right there,” Tiki explained, pointing to a little unnaturally-green rock in the cave wall. “It’s like a signature.”  
  
“So you know this is the cave you found when you were younger?” Say’ri asked. “I can imagine it was the right size when you were smaller.”  
  
“It’s not meant for two people,” Tiki agreed. “But… I think it could be alright, temporarily, if you’re alright with it.” Her cheeks were pink in the shade of the cave, and she scooted towards Say’ri a bit more. Say’ri felt her face flush, but she didn’t protest.  
  
“I-I am if you are, my lady,” Say’ri mumbled, looking at the cave floor.  
  
“Why do you call me that, anyway?” Tiki asked. “I dropped your title long ago, yet you still call me your lady.”  
  
“It is respectful,” Say’ri tried to explain. “It would feel… strange, otherwise.”  
  
“But we’re friends, are we not?” Tiki asked, taking Say’ri’s other hand in hers. “Friends address each other by name. I’m sure you can do it. It’s alright if I say it is, isn’t it? Not against the rules?”  
  
“If I may say so, I…” Say’ri laughed nervously, idly scratching at her cheek. “In my thoughts, you are always Tiki. O-or Lady Tiki, sometimes, but… sometimes it is Tiki, simply Tiki.”  
  
Tiki blushed, then laughed lightly. “You may call me Tiki, simply Tiki. Or Lady Tiki, sometimes.” She nudged Say’ri playfully, smiling slightly. “Really, I don’t mind. Frankly, I am honored I appear in your thoughts.”  
  
Say’ri couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Lady Tiki, I…”  
  
“Shh,” Tiki insisted, scooting just a bit closer. “There’s no one around, you know.”  
 “I-I know that,” Say’ri murmured, looking away. One of Tiki’s hands released Say’ri’s and made its way to cup her cheek gently. Her hands were so soft, Say’ri wanted to melt into her touch. But she couldn’t, so she closed her eyes and let out a sigh through her nose.  
  
Tiki pulled her hand away. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Fine,” Say’ri insisted. “If you want to… that is to say, you do not have to worry about bothering me with what you do here.”  
  
“You don’t mind if I…” she trailed off, her hand returning to Say’ri’s cheek and her fingers tracing her jawline gently. Say’ri gripped Tiki’s hand tightly, gently pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“You are beautiful, Lady Tiki,” she murmured. “I am honored to be your knight.”  
  
“I am honored to hear you say so,” Tiki replied quietly, smiling into Say’ri’s cheek.  
  
Tiki was so gentle with her touches, and she was close enough Say’ri could bury her face into Tiki’s loose locks of hair and breathe in the sweet forest air, her arms wrapping themselves around the princess’s waist and pulling her close. She felt Tiki’s chest move gently with her breaths, felt the fabric of her dress under her hand as she moved it up to cradle the back of Tiki’s head, felt her own heartbeat pound in her ears as she allowed the moment to last as long as they pleased.  
  
At that moment, Say’ri wasn’t worried about the rules. She couldn’t care less what the rules did or didn’t say about whether or not she could do this with Tiki. She loved this girl, loved her more than she could form words to say, and out there, no rules could tell her what to do. Even if it was only to be this once, out in the woods with rain pouring down outside, Say’ri didn’t care. Once was all she needed.  
  
“My lady,” she murmured. “Tiki. I… if you will it, I would like to kiss you.”  
  
Tiki’s cheeks were red, and she pulled away from Say’ri’s embrace long enough to brush a strand of hair from her face and nod, with a little smile on her face.  
  
“As you wish,” she whispered, and Say’ri pressed her lips to her lady’s in a kiss that, although it may only happen once, Say’ri considered it very much worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is incredibly cliche and probably unrealistic, but you know what? I don't care. I just do not care, it's cute and fluffy and I love it and it's DONE.


	5. Letters To and From Chon'sin Regarding Recent Events (Epilogue)

_My dear brother,_  
  
_I find I have been enjoying service to House Mila. I enjoy spending time with the princesses, particularly Princess Tiki, whom I have befriended through doing my duty of protecting her. We talk often, and she seems interested in meeting you. Things are done very differently in Mila, as evidenced by that the princesses frequently engage in equal conversation with the guards, though that may just be their natures. Regardless, I am reassured to know it is not frowned upon to be friends with Princess Tiki, as I enjoy being her friend. Likewise, it seems in her best interests to remain friends with me, as she seems much happier for it._  
  
_I suppose one aspect of this job I do not like as much is what it is doing to my sleep schedule. It is my job to stand guard over Princess Tiki every waking minute, and, as she stays up very late, it means I must adapt to staying up until the wee hours of the morn, when the night guard is patrolling the castle. At first it was difficult, since I do enjoy my sleep, but I do not mind much. She seems to be sleeping better as of late, a fact I find reassuring. I still wake up early, however, and stand guard outside her door. It reassures me to know someone is guarding her even when I am asleep, and the guard that does seems competent, though who the guard is changes every night._  
  
_I have also befriended a few of the other guards, but not to the extent I have Princess Tiki. Reportedly, they are relieved someone is keeping an eye on her, as she is of the age where suitors may get unpleasant. I find some satisfaction in dealing with such suitors, though I cannot say exactly why._  
  
_I believe you would like Princess Tiki, only partially because everyone does. She is easy to talk to, and very kind and beautiful, too, speaking frankly. I often find myself smiling while in her presence, and even laughing. At first it was rare that I saw her laugh, or even smile more than a little bit, but she has been doing so more and more as of late. I only wish I could describe her smile to you, but alas, mere paper is not sufficient!_  
  
_I have been well in general, aside from aforementioned lack of sleep. The air here seems it has rid itself of any impurities, even in the cities. There is an air of goodness and purity— perhaps because the country itself is small enough that ill events have not permeated it much. I hope you, too, are faring as well as I am, and I look forward to visiting you next time I return home._  
  
_Love from your sister,_  
_Say’ri of Chon’sin_

* * *

_Dear sister,_  
  
_I am glad you are healthy and enjoying yourself in Mila._  
  
_I anticipate I may be able to visit very soon, but I do not know for sure yet._  
  
_I can tell you think very highly of Princess Tiki. I should design to meet her, too, at a time convenient for her._  
  
_What do you mean you have been staying up until the morn to guard Princess Tiki? I commend your devotion to your duty, but just once, get more than three hours of sleep. I am sure she will understand._  
  
_With regards,_  
_Yen’fay of Chon’sin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus crackers, Say'ri, get some fucking sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled "In Which Ryan Displays an Unhealthy Love for Bodyguard Crush Tropes and Medieval Fantasy," but I didn't think that'd fit. Partially inspired by Monday's SU episode ("Sworn to the Sword," for those reading in the future), but I don't plan for this to emulate Rose and Pearl's relationship in that way. I just really like fluff.
> 
> (I almost wrote this in a modern setting, just so I could write Say'ri in a suit, but the Medieval AU seems to work better.)


End file.
